


Uchiha School for the Sexually Inclined

by everburningsharingan



Category: Fairy Tail, Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - School, Come Inflation, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Gen, Group Sex, Hentai, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Smut, Taboo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everburningsharingan/pseuds/everburningsharingan
Summary: Uchiha School for the Sexually Inclined--a school with a curriculum that revolved solely around sex and sexual activities. The students were typically anywhere from eighteen to twenty-two years old and since the school was located on a tiny island that was connected via an extension bridge to the mainland.





	1. Chapter 1

Uchiha School for the Sexually Inclined--a school with a curriculum that revolved solely around sex and sexual activities. The students were typically anywhere from eighteen to twenty-two years old and since the school was located on a tiny island that was connected via an extension bridge to the mainland. 

Shikamaru couldn’t exactly figure out why he’d been sent here in the first place. His parents had walked in on him wrestling with a friend and completely overreacted. He and the boy were stark naked, but that's besides the point. He realized it’s not as bad as he originally thought it would be. But then again, a school about sex had to be at least a little entertaining.

“I’ve got a lesson with Kakashi after school,” Naruto mused as they ate their lunch.

“Count yourself lucky,” Natsu growled back. He got Laxus and that guy was a total prick. He always made Natsu bottom, despite the pink haired boy’s preference. Usually it was polite for a teacher to take what you say into consideration, but Laxus assumed all authority. “I swear Laxus is out to get me.”

“Sure he is, Natsu.” Erza’s fingers traced along her girlfriend’s inner thigh. Lucy’s face reddened and she tried not to look too nervous. 

“So, what about you?” Naruto eyed the new kid. What was his name? Edward? He’d arrived the other day with his younger brother and had been sorted into Naruto’s dorm--Fire Dormitory. Everyone had been sizing the two up all day, trying to figure out where they would fit. This school was made up of various groups--there were the tops who were regarded as alphas of the school, they weren’t as common as the bottoms, or the omegas. Those guys made up the majority of the school and they all went crazy for a good aggressive alpha. 

Naruto was an omega, as was Natsu. The only alphas in their friend group were Gray Fullbuster, Shikamaru and Gaara. They were in the fifteen percent that made up the school. Forty percent made up the beta class, people who were generally versatile, though most of them jumped at the chance to bottom whenever the chance presented itself.

Upon enrolling in the school, a person checks off their preferences and takes classes according to their interests. So far, Edward was in Naruto’s deepthroating class and his orgy class--but he assumed that was because he needed a physical activity credit. These classes weren’t exclusively for bottoms or tops, though.

“Uh--what about me?” Edward asked him, not even bothering to look up from his food.

“Signed up for any activities after classes?” Naruto asked him. “Extracurriculars are a good way to pass the time.”

Edward shrugged. “I haven’t looked into any.”

“There’s an incest roleplay club that I’ve been going to lately,” Natsu said. 

“Waterplay club is a thing, too.” Shikamaru had only gone once when he was dragged by Sakura. He’d liked the feeling of releasing while someone sucked him, but it wasn’t necessarily for him.

“I think I’ll hold off on any of those,” Edward said. “I’m still sort of settling in.”

“Suit yourself,” Naruto looked up as the doors opened and three males entered. The Uchihas--Sasuke and Itachi were brothers and Madara’s nephews. Shisui was Madara’s only son. All three of them had some sort of superiority complex that came with being related to the Headmaster. They held power that others didn’t. They got all of the classes they wanted, the teachers they wanted, got first choice in lab partners--they list went on.

Sasuke’s eyes scanned the room and landed on Naruto. With a sly smirk, he made his way towards the group with his relatives following close behind

“Naruto.” The blond hated the way he said his name. He usually neglected to follow it up with any words, he’d only make the assumption that Naruto would drop whatever he was doing and hop on his cock.

And maybe he would.

After all, Sasuke was one of the few alphas--if Naruto didn’t put out then someone else would take his place.

Naruto looked up and made eye contact with Sasuke, swallowing as he felt himself becoming captivated with those dark eyes. He had to tear his eyes away to say a quick goodbye to his friends before Sasuke gripped his arm and tugged him out of the seat.

“Easy, jerk,” Naruto growled, snatching himself away once he was on his feet. He glanced from one Uchiha to the next until he went in a complete triangle. Itachi and Shisui were betas. He wasn’t sure if Sasuke was screwing one or both of them, but he took in how close they were getting.

So much for staying tight for Kakashi, he sighed inwardly. Sasuke was bad enough. If the other two planned on joining, he’d definitely be stretched.

They went to their usual spot in the stairwell. There wasn’t much fear of getting caught, the biggest offense would be getting charged with skipping. But since three out of the four of them held power, they weren’t worried.

“So, what do you want from me?” Naruto was pinned to the wall by Sasuke who looked him up and down.

“Stupid question,” he replied shortly, unzipping his pants. “We just need your mouth.”

“Speak for yourself,” Shisui said and Sasuke gave him a look that made him bite his tongue. Naruto belonged to Sasuke, as far as the rest of the Uchihas were concerned. That meant any Uchiha that wanted to fuck him would have to go through Sasuke.

“No one fucks his ass but me,” Sasuke growled.

Naruto scoffed and dropped to his knees. If there was one thing Naruto could give them credit for, it was that they had magnificent cocks. He had half a mind to go for Shisui’s first. It wasn’t the longest, but it certainly was the thickest out of all of them. And he was without a doubt the hardest out of the three of them. But Sasuke’s sense of entitlement made Naruto dive for his large cock first.

Sasuke immediately fisted Naruto’s hair and staggered backwards as Naruto took his entire length down his throat till Sasuke’s pubes tickled his nose.

Itachi watched the way his brother fucked Naruto’s throat and he felt the sting of jealousy. Sasuke had a policy against having sex with anyone he was related to. While it was understandable, Itachi couldn’t deny that he’d bend over for his brother in a heartbeat if given the chance. He licked his lips while spit started to collect around the base of Sasuke’s cock.

Sasuke kept his eyes on Naruto, admiring how his blue eyes seemed to sparkle as he stared back. His hands were on Sasuke’s ass and he was pulling him close, trying to take in more of his cock.

“When you’re with Kakashi after school, I want you to remember this,” Sasuke told him. It was interesting--Naruto and Sasuke weren’t even remotely friends. They only spoke when Sasuke wanted to get off and even then, they kept it purely superficial. Sasuke had begun to associate Naruto with his every desire--the blond was his personal fuck toy.

He’d hoped he could claim him at the end of the school year. There was a rule that a person could claim another person as their property. It wasn’t school sanctioned, the administration would never go for something like that. But among the students, there was a system where whoever a person claimed couldn’t be fucked by anyone else outside of class lectures without permission.

But no freshman has ever successfully claimed a person. No one takes them seriously enough to respect the arrangement. Once you became a sophomore, it was like you were handed more respect. Even Sasuke couldn’t guarantee the whole student body would acknowledge his arrangement as a freshman.

“This’ll be the seventeenth load of mine that you’ve swallowed,” Sasuke said, not counting the ones he’d planted in Naruto’s ass. “I want you to milk my cock--yeah, that’s good--fuck, your mouth is so wet.”

Shisui was getting impatient. His neglected cock leaked as he watched the way Naruto took his cousin eagerly. A couple of kids came down the stairs and made eye contact with Shisui and he considered just getting one of them to suck him off. 

“Sasuke, this is a team effort,” Itachi spoke up. “You need to learn to share.”

Sasuke pulled out of Naruto’s mouth abruptly, bringing a thick trail of spit with him. He gripped the yellow mop and forced Naruto to face Shisui.

“Fine--have at it.” Why did he even agree to share in the first place? Sasuke rolled his eyes as Shisui slid himself into Naruto’s mouth.

_ Finally _ .

He started off fast paced, bobbing his head on Shisui’s thickness and using the collection of spit and precum already in his mouth as further lubrication. Shisui wasn’t as patient as Sasuke, so he gripped Naruto’s head to use it as a handhold while he skull fucked him.

_ At least my ass won’t be sore _ , Naruto thought to himself.

“I’m coming,” Shisui whined suddenly and Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows.

Already? He’d known Shisui would skip out on some lectures, but stamina was a core subject. How did he get by without being able to last longer than a minute? He gave a hard thrust as he spilled his seed down Naruto’s throat. The brothers could see the bulge beginning to form in Naruto’s stomach as the first Uchiha emptied himself fully. 

He sighed and pulled out slowly, stepping back as he wiped his forehead.

“Now you.” Sasuke looked at Itachi.

“Don’t you want to go next?”

“I said go.”

Itachi swallowed and repressed the urge to groan at the sudden harshness in Sasuke’s voice. Naruto wrapped his fingers around Itachi’s member and stroked him slowly. He was the most bearable out of the three of them and probably his favorite Uchiha--and considering nearly a sixth of the school came from the family, that was saying a lot.

He took him in his mouth and sucked him lightly. Soft fingers threaded through his hair and unlike the other two, Itachi eased his way in, letting Naruto suck as hard as he pleased. He’d hoped his brother would look at the sight and feel some sort of arousal on his end from his. He’d even snuck a glance to see if Sasuke was watching as closely as he wanted him to.

Shisui zipped himself up and told them he had to get going. He was already ten minutes late for class.

“We’ve got to meet Madara in fifteen.” Sasuke looked at his watch--his way of telling Itachi to hurry it up.

“He’ll understand.”

“Just cum and be done with it,” he growled.

Itachi’s balls twitched and he could swear by the way Naruto’s tongue was moving that he was actually coaxing the cum out of his dick. Naruto was nearly at the top of his class, it made sense that he’d be good at this kind of thing.

Maybe it was all of those after school activities and study sessions?

He moaned while the blond milked him, rolling his hips involuntarily. This was phenomenal. He’d never had such an even orgasm--his cum came out in a steady stream that just flowed down Naruto’s throat.

He pulled out with a loud pop and squeezed the last few drops onto Naruto’s tongue.

Naruto looked to Sasuke next and he raised his eyebrow, expecting to have a dick shoved in his mouth again. But he was surprised when Sasuke gripped his neck and forced him down on all fours.

“You just need my mouth, huh?” Naruto smirked and looked back as Sasuke forced down his pants to expose his rounded golden ass. A possessive hand roamed over the skin before giving it a loud smack that rang through the stairwell. Itachi watched, absolutely entranced, as his brother rammed into the blond.

Naruto threw his head back and any groan was muffled by Sasuke’s hand. Moaning softly at how warm and wet he felt around him, Sasuke pushed in and out of the tight opening. 

“Should have known you can’t resist my ass.” Naruto’s breathing was uneven and he lowered his head to take in the sight. Sasuke was moving in and out of him so fast that there was a sloppy trail of what he could only assume was spit and cum. Sasuke was a messy fuck, that just came with the experience. He always left a trail and that’s how he liked it.

Sasuke’s breathing got heavier and that was Naruto’s clue that he was close. The Uchiha boy started to thrust harder and held his breath suddenly as his balls twitched and he came hard inside of Naruto.

Itachi’s lips parted as he watched his brother pull out and smack his wet cock against Naruto’s plump ass.

Naruto trembled as the load started to roll out of his twitching hole.

“Better get back to your friends,” Sasuke panted as he stepped back. He didn’t bother zipping himself up as he left the stairwell and stepped into the main hall. Itachi hesitated before leaving the spent blond on the floor. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Seven.” The last thing Minato wanted was to discipline him. After all, Shikamaru was one of his best students. He never spoke out and always executed his work perfectly. But today he’d chosen to disrupt the class and Minato had no choice but to make a spectacle of him. Shikamaru’s ass was red and as Minato raised his hand to deliver the eighth smack, he saw his cheeks clench.

He took that moment to look up at the rest of the class and say “Just know that none of you are above the rules. You could be in this position just as easily.”

He smacked Shikamaru’s cheeks and Shikamaru hissed a strangled “Eight” as he looked screwed his eyes shut. This was humiliating. He could feel Minato’s erection pressing into his stomach.

He could feel the twenty-five pairs of eyes on him and tried to hide his red face. 

“Five bucks says he fucks him after class,” Shisui nudged Kiba and smirked.

Kiba shook his head. “No way--Minato doesn’t have enough hair on his balls to try that. Your dad would rip him a new one.”

Shisui shrugged. “He’d like it.”

Minato was a beta, but since he was a teacher he usually ended up on top. He had an affinity for Shikamaru that the whole class can see. When he got to the tenth smack, he let the ponytailed boy back up.

Shikamaru pulled up his pants quickly and squared his jaw as he found his seat in the back of the classroom.

“Well,” Minato cleared his throat. “I hope that teaches you all a lesson.”

Just then, the bell rang.

“I’ll...see you all later.” He raised his voice as they all started gathering their belongings. “Ah, and don’t forget your videos are due by tomorrow at midnight. Shikamaru!”

The Nara stopped in his tracks and let out a tired groan. This was his last class of the day and all he wanted to do was retire in his suite for the next twelve hours. Was that so hard to believe? And now his butt stung and pushed his mood across that essential line. To put it simply, Shikamaru was pissed off.

He stayed back and once the classroom door shut, he folded his arms across his chest and watched his teacher twiddle his thumbs.

“I’m sorry I had to do that,” Minato started.

“Save it.”

“There are rules in order and I can’t--”

“You can forget about seeing me this weekend,” Shikamaru cut him off. “I’m going out with a few guys, so you can find someone else to fuck you.”

“Is this because of a lousy spanking?”

“You crossed a line!” Shikamaru barked. “Spanking me in front of all of those people was unreasonable. Even Madara would have just given me a warning.”

“What kind of example would that set for the rest of the class.”

“I could give a rat’s ass about the class!” Shikamaru charged towards him and pinned him to the white board. “You remember who’s in charge.”

“I’m the teacher.”

“You’re a slutty little bottom who’s still got my cum staining your underwear,” Shikamaru said knowingly. “You’ll regret what you did today, Minato. Trust me.”

Minato watched Shikamaru leave and he wondered how he’d gotten so wrapped up in someone his son was friends with. Shikamaru was more than half his age and he could completely dominate Minato like it was nothing. He started to feel the shame sink in and his head dropped.

He was a sub who stepped out of line at this point. Groaning to himself, he sunk down in his seat. Boy, he needed a drink this weekend. Especially if Shikamaru was going through with this little punishment.


	3. Chapter 3

Minato tried not to bring men home too often--mainly because he lived on campus in a teacher’s suite. He had three roommates who were always looking to slide into his business and it was just easier to have the other guy host. However, he’d forgotten about that after ten shots and a beer sunk into him.

Asuma was his name--and he was muscular. That’s all Minato noticed, aside from the fact that in comparison Minato looked rather small in size. He’d let this man carry his drunken body all the way back to his suite from the bar. Through everything, he could always remember his address. It’s the one thing he’d double check, even when he was drunk.

“Sh, they’re probably asleep,” Minato whispered in Asuma’s ear. No one was actually home. When they got in, all the lights were off and everything was exactly the way it was when they all left. That’s because his roommates were still at the bar. 

“You’re a frisky little thing, aren’t ya?” Asuma chewed on his toothpick and chuckled as he felt a hand squeeze his dick through his clothes.

“Fuck me.”

“Ain’t that what I’m here for?” It was weird being in this school. Asuma had a nephew that was enrolled here. In his opinion, Konohamaru was too young to be a student, but his parents were adamant. Minato dropped down to the couch and tugged Asuma closer by his belt. “My nephew goes to school here.”

Minato raised his eyebrows and looked up at Asuma. He was staring at the front door.

“Well--I highly doubt he’ll walk through that door.” He got to work on his belt and pulled it off. “But my son attends this school as well.”

That got Asuma’s attention and he looked back down at Minato. A father and son going to this school? How did that work out?

Asuma would be lying if he said he didn’t pick Minato out of all the guys for his occupation. It was common for the people in the city to have a curiosity towards whatever went on at the school across the bridge. Every now and then, they’d catch glimpses of the boys that attended. Usually they’d be out at the club or roaming around the mall. Countless men made it their duty to pick one up. Even Asuma tried once--a boy named Suigetsu that he fought over with Guy for a night. Eventually Guy ended up taking him back home while Asuma settled for someone else.

Asuma stepped away from Minato, his interest turning towards what was beyond the front door.

So many. So many students who were being taught-- _ programmed _ for sex. He found his interest in the initially breathtaking blond diminishing.

Minato picked up on the shift and looked at Asuma.

“Is there a problem?”

“Hm?” The bigger man raised his eyebrows before shaking his head. “No, it’s just--this place is different than I thought it’d be.”

Minato straightened up, genuinely curious as to what Asuma meant. He’d only heard of the school when they asked him to be a teacher. Well, Madara asked him to be a teacher. The older man went to his house himself to pitch the job offer to him. And through a few hours of vigorously getting to know each other, Minato found himself nailing the interview.

“What do you mean?”

“For one thing, the kids are generally stuck up as hell when they come into town. Try to act like they own everything and the world revolves around ‘em.” Asuma was guilty of succumbing to that sense of pride they all shared. “Guess I thought the place would be--fancier.”

“How fancy can you expect a school like this to be?”

He had a point. 

Asuma decided he’d do a little looking around once he was done with Minato. Chances are the poor guy was going to pass out any minute, especially after the hard fuck he had planned. So, he gripped his hair and pushed him on his back on the couch.

“Whatever. Let’s just do this,” he smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

Sex wasn’t a private thing in their culture. From an early age, kids were educated on sexual and reproductive practices. That wasn’t why everyone was buzzing about the school. There was a rumor going around the city that the faculty were known to let you in after hours to--take a private tour. There was a club in the school called “The Ambassadors” full of students who expressed interest in openly showing the townspeople the  _ MSSI  _ spirit.

Shizuo was in charge of that club, though he wasn’t sure how he fell into the position. He wasn’t a people person and unlike the students, these strangers weren’t bound by any rules. They’d often speak out, grab at students passing by late at night, and so forth. The positive was that Shizuo could throw out anyone he saw fit. That number wasn’t as high as one would think. 

There were various people who would pay top dollar just to get the chance to take a step on the campus. Shizuo got a cut of every payment.

“I want that one.” The man pointed at a student passing by and Shizuo’s rolled the toothpick between his teeth.

“Sir, that’s not how this works.” Keeping his voice calm was difficult. He’d just gotten finished explaining the process to them all. “You can’t just point at any student. There are designated students in charge of this--and they choose you.”

Hidan continued to watch the girl pass by, noticing she wasn’t alone. But man, she was beautiful. Despite the teacher’s words, he pressed on about having her. After two minutes of it, the rest of the group--being five or six people--began to get uncomfortable. They could sense Shizuo’s rising aggravation as well as Hidan’s restlessness.

“Is there a problem?” Madara stepped out of the shadows and the tempo changed.

Shizuo took a step away from the other, visibly backing down. The headmaster looked between the two of them before letting his eyes settle on the guest.

“What can I help you with, sir?”

It took a moment for Hidan to get his words out. Something about this man’s eyes struck him. No--everything about him. It was absolutely terrifying. His voice was deep and authoritative and he wore a relaxed smile as he spoke. Hidan cleared his throat and said “I paid my money like everyone else. I should be able to fuck who I choose.”

“And I’m gathering the person you want isn’t listed as available?”

Shizuo lowered his voice so only his boss could hear him. “Haku Yuki.”

Madara raised his eyebrows at that. Now, that was understandable. Haku was one of the most beautiful boys in the school--perhaps the most beautiful girl as well. He wasn’t an ambassador, but he’d been on the receiving end of some of the faculty’s attention since his Freshman year.

“Why don’t you leave this one to me, Shizuo?” Madara kept his eyes on Hidan as the blond teacher motioned for everyone to follow him.

Hidan tried to force a smirk. “What? You gonna throw me out? I’m not leaving without a refund.”

“Come with me, sir.” Madara started pacing down the hall. “Let’s have a little chat.”


	5. Chapter 5

Hidan was in absolute heaven and he was sure he didn’t want to leave. This was worth so much more than the two hundred he’d paid to get in--mouths all over him. His neck, his chest, his cock, and his inner thighs--no part of him was safe. This is what it meant to be interviewed by Madara, though he didn’t know that yet.

The school was low on alphas, that was no secret. Madara found himself keeping his eyes peeled for potential candidates and Hidan fit the slot perfectly. The headmaster watched the man grip the back of Ino’s head and forced his cock farther down her throat.

Yes, that’s what I want to see. Madara’s eyes narrowed as he watched his students work on this man. Hidan was on his knees with Ino bent over facing him to suck him off. Sakura was behind him, her tongue sliding into his twitching hole. Admittedly, Hidan had lost points when Madara saw him whimper at the unexpected contact. 

“Now, that’s not a noise an alpha makes, is it?” Madara leaned back in his chair.

“I agree, sir.” Erza was an excellent student. And with the way she'd wrapped the belt around her hand and spoke in that husky voice while standing over the others, Madara considered making her an alpha on the spot. Objections aside, Erza would do well in the slot. He heard she was romantically involved with Lucy Heartfilia--she was also a beta, so one could only assume that Erza mainly took the reigns in the relationship.

“You can learn from Erza, Hidan,” Madara said. “She'll have a lot to teach you during your stay.”

Hidan scoffed and came back down to earth for a moment. “I got somewhere to be in a couple hours. I'll have to cut this short eventually.”

“You have nowhere to be.” Madara didn't let people turn down his offers. With just one hand motion from him, Sakura's tongue dove deep into Hidan's hole. The older man pushed his ass back with a groan.

“Your stamina is impeccable,” Madara mused. He sent a quick text to his secretary telling her to let in their last student interviewer.

When Hidan saw him, he shook his head and tried to pull himself out of Ino’s mouth, but she held him in place as she sucked.

“Is my nephew not good enough for you?” Madara mocked sadness and held his hand out towards Itachi. When the boy came over, he pulled down his underwear to reveal his limp penis. “I'll have you know he's an excellent student.”

“I don't do boys.”

“Then you'll go through life disappointed at what could have been.”

“I think I'll live.”

“If you say so.” Madara watched Hidan stand up and start looking for his clothes. Madara fastened his lips around the cock head, sucking on the flaccid member and massaging it with his tongue. Itachi reacted after a moment, whimpering softly and moving his hips forward.

It was the noise he made that made Hidan stop what he was doing. He looked up and those dark eyes settled on him. 

“Just give him a try. Itachi never disappoints.” Madara did a good job of making his students seem more extravagant than they actually were. In all honesty, Itachi had mild interest in this man at best. Whether or not Hidan stayed didn't matter to him.

“He's...not so bad…” Hidan paced towards Itachi. The boy looked enough like a girl to get by for him. His hand came up to caress his cheek.

“If you fuck him, I'll allow you to cum in Erza. How does that sound?”

Hidan's cock jumped at that. Erza was beautiful, there was no doubt about it. She was the kind of girl he’d pine after when he was a kid--the girl that was always unreachable. And fuck--he wanted to plant a  _ big  _ load in her. 

“All I gotta do is fuck this kid?” He smirked and before Madara could respond, he had Itachi lying on his back with the older man positioning himself between his legs. “Suddenly doesn’t sound like too bad of a request for me.”

“I thought so,” Madara smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

“You don’t have to be so rough, it’s not like I’m goin’ anywhere.” Naruto’s lips trembled slightly as he tried to get his words out. The fact that Sasuke was big was making this a hassle enough without him feeling like he had something to prove. All because he heard Naruto talking to Gaara about an upcoming project they were doing together. “I fuck a lot of people, what makes Gaara so threatening to you?”

“I don’t like him.” Gaara was almost as much of a bitch as Sasuke was, so that was understandable. Seems that being alphas meant people were also entitled assholes. “I don’t want you to go near him.”

“So, you’re going to fuck me all night?” Naruto whined and tried to wiggle out of Sasuke’s grasp, but the older boy yanked him back. “What’s the big deal? Just let me go to bed.”

“Shut up and take it,” Sasuke growled as he pushed himself in deeper. His breath was hot on Naruto's neck and he gritted his teeth. It wasn't like Sasuke to do something like this--to force Naruto out of his sleep with a dick in his ass. But he had to get the message across that he was the only one who could do this whenever he wanted. “And remember it when that prick’s cock is inside you.”

“You don’t have to keep doing this. I’m already yours.”

“They don’t think so,” Sasuke said, stopping his motions and pulling Naruto’s ass back towards him in a steady motion. “And if I have to cum in you every night to keep them from crossing those boundaries, I will.”

Fuck, this hurts so good. That’s how Naruto knows that he’d always going to be Sasuke’s omega. He couldn’t find a better dick if he tried and he wasn’t interested in looking.

“You really should get back to your--ugh--your room,” Naruto grunted when Sasuke shoved into him deep and he could feel his own aching cock twitch. He started rocking his hips against the bed to get some friction.

“Next year, I won’t have to leave.” Once an omega was claimed, they were basically guaranteed a room together. The school took preferences into consideration when assigning roommates. “Next year I’ll fuck you all night, every night.”

That sounded so fucking good to Naruto.

“You promise?” He heard himself whimper, lifting his ass up to take all of Sasuke. He could be a good boy when he heard the right words. “You’ll fuck me hard?”

“As hard as your sweet little ass can take,” Sasuke responded with a smirk and a possessive smack on the perfect, tanned ass. If he fixed his ears enough, he could hear the omega whimpering around his throbbing cock. He was, without a doubt, the perfect omega. Sasuke would never openly admit it, but he’d jump through great lengths to make sure Naruto would always be his. Even if that meant abusing Madara’s power in the school a bit.

“This is gonna be your last semester taking that breeding class,” Sasuke told him. “I don’t want any more guys leaving their loads in you.”

“It’s my best class.”

“You’re just taking it because you want to fuck the teacher. And that’s not going to happen, either. I’ll look at your schedule before you submit it.

Naruto was about to protest when his phone rang. He needed a few seconds to gather the power to reach for it, but by then Sasuke had already retrieved it and answered.

“What?” He growled into the phone. And when the reply came from the other end, he started to pound the poor blonde harder. Of course, the other person was Gaara, calling to talk to Naruto. Sasuke spread Naruto’s cheeks with one hand and stuffed himself into him, trying this best to pack his balls into the twitching hole while the other alpha spoke to him. “He’s busy.”

“When will he be done, then?”

“When I’m finished with him.” There was a loud smack as Sasuke struck Naruto’s ass again, making the blonde cry out.

“Whatever. Just tell him to call me when he’s done.” Gaara didn’t wait for a reply before he hung up the phone.

“You’re an asshole,” Naruto panted.

“And you’re mine.” And with that, Sasuke went back to pounding his boy with all of his focus. When he looked down, he noticed just how messy it had become. But boys had been leaking none stop and the sheets were ruined because of it. Naruto’s hole was a wet messy that Sasuke slipped into easily. And when he pulled out--the suction was pure heaven. 

And now for the finale. He was going to plant another load in the omega. Naruto picked up his ass when he felt the speed of the thrusts pick up.

Sasuke came hard and deep--just the way Naruto liked it. The blonde groaned out loud and took in every spurt of cum his alpha gave him. The Uchiha boy pounded him hard, biting his bottom lip as his cock throbbed and his balls twitched against the battered hole.

“You milk my cock so well, Naruto,” his voice was sultry and rough at the same time. The way he said his name made Naruto’s cock twitch and his whined softly when Sasuke finally pulled out of him and flipped him onto his back.

“Are you going to make me cum?” Naruto tried hard not to move his hips so much.

“Not me…” He picked up his phone and sent a text. A few seconds later, Natsu stepped into the bedroom.

Naruto picked up his head weakly and furrowed his eyes at his friend. “What’re you doing here?”

“Natsu is going to make you cum.” With the flick of Sasuke’s wrist, Natsu began to strip till he was completely naked. Naruto could clearly see the reddening erection pointing at him. “And you’re going to love it.”

Naruto didn’t protest to that. He watched his friend walk towards him and climb on the bed till he was between his knees. Naruto had honestly always thought Natsu and him were overdue for an encounter. They’d been friends for so long but never did anything aside from jerking off on camera for one another. And now…

Soft lips wrapped around his length and suddenly Naruto was feeling the warm heat that massaged his length. He looked down to watch Natsu’s head move up and down on his dick and he opened his mouth to moan. 

“You like that?” Sasuke question.

Naruto responded with a dumb nod. “Yes, sir.”

The alpha pushed Natsu’s head further down on Naruto’s dick. “You hear that? He likes it. I want you to suck my boy till he cums, okay? Don’t pick your head up till you swallow a load.”

Natsu’s ass was in the air as well, fulled exposed for Sasuke’s taking. He’d just came in Naruto a minute ago, but he could already feel his cock starting to react to the puckered hole right in front of him. He licked his lips and positioned himself behind Natsu, rubbing at his ass tenderly. The pink haired boy hadn’t planned on this, but he welcomed it. Sasuke was irresistible. Any chance to be fucked by an alpha like him was extraordinary.

Naruto’s cock was pumping in and out of his mouth at an alarming speed and Natsu nearly gagged on it once Sasuke pushed himself into his ass, using his spit for slickness.

“There you go,” he sighed. “Another obedient omega--taking an alpha’s cock like a good little pup.” Natsu’s hole tightened at the way he said that word. Pup. He started to fuck Natsu hard and rough, rutting into him like Natsu would imagine a real alpha would. “Hold still and I’ll give you a nice load to go back to your room with.”

“It feels amazing,” Naruto groaned, because fuck--Natsu knew how to use his tongue. Naruto felt almost guilty with the amount of pre-cum that was leaking down Natsu’s throat--and he knew he’d have a big load for him on this end as well.

“Fuck his throat for me. I wanna see my omega make another submit.”

With that, Naruto gripped Natsu’s head and started moving his hips, wildly fucking the boy’s throat. Natsu’s hands balled into fists and he tried to pull away, but they were holding him in place, using him for their cocks’ pleasure.

This is amazing.

Naruto gave no warning before he spilled his salty load deep down Natsu’s throat, groaning out loud as the ropes shot out of his cock and coated the boy’s throat. He started moving his head up and down, using it as a fleshlight of sorts to coax out the steady stream.

Sasuke came in him a few seconds later. The sight of Naruto handling him in such a way had taken its toll in a way he didn’t expect. He released his load deep in him and Natsu could feel the uncomfortable bulge in his stomach from both boys.

“Messy little slut, isn’t he?” Sasuke smirked, smacking Natsu’s ass.

“Holy shit, my cock is still throbbing,” Naruto panted before he smacked Natsu’s face with it lightly in appreciation. 

Natsu’s lips circled around the tip and he sucked off the remaining cum before Sasuke pulled out of him, lifting his shaken body off the bed. 

“Alright--time for you to go,” the Uchiha boy said.


End file.
